Abuso Não É Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Passava todo tipo de horror numa delegacia de polícia, mas algo naqueles olhos tristes fizera com que Saga precisasse ir além do dever. Yaoi, AU, Saga e Shura, diversos tributos do Orgulho LGBTQ do Fórum Need for Fic.


**ABUSO NÃO É AMOR**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Tributo] Férias, pra que te quero? 2018, [Tributo] Otaku Queer Pride, ambos do Fórum Need for Fic. Saint Seiya, Saga e Shura, Yaoi. Songfic. Stitches de Shawn Mendes.

Advertências: Menção a violência sexual e emocional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: oneshot

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Passava todo tipo de horror numa delegacia de polícia, mas algo naqueles olhos tristes fizera com que Saga precisasse ir além do dever.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Item: 13/07: Hurt/comfort (alguem se machuca/alguem conforta)

 **ATENÇÃO: A fanfic trata de abuso emocional e violência doméstica. O tema é forte e, se você é sensível, não leia. A ideia era falar do assunto para que as vítimas entendam que são vítimas e não são culpadas de nada. Foi escrita com cuidado, carinho e afeto. Para todos que já sofreram abuso, meu carinho e respeito. Sobrevivam e sejam felizes.**

* * *

 **ABUSO NÃO É AMOR**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Em seus anos de trabalho numa Delegacia de Polícia, Saga já vira muitas coisas. Já vira assassinos com cara de anjos, prostitutas mais honestas que mães de família hipócritas, traficantes de oito anos de idade e com malignidade no olhar, estupradores nada arrependidos, pedófilos implorando para serem castrados quimicamente e mais uma coletânea interminável de sofrimento e horror.

Não iria ser diferente no caso que viria a seguir. Seu irmão Kanon o avisara pelo rádio que estavam levando a vítima de um espancamento doméstico. Esse tipo de ocorrência aumentava nos finais de semana. Era sábado ainda. A maratona de espancamento ainda estava começando.

A economia andava em crise e muitas pessoas descontavam suas frustrações e raiva em seus pares. Não era raro que a delegacia se enchesse de mulheres com hematomas, crianças espancadas e homens jurando que nunca mais atacariam quem diziam amar.

Um desfile de dores, lágrimas, incompreensão e sensação de perda.

Geralmente havia álcool ou drogas mais pesadas envolvidas.

Saga suspirou e preparou-se para tomar notas e providenciar o que fosse possível para a tal vítima. Seria mais uma das pobres moças que achavam que não encontrariam nada melhor e se submetiam aos caprichos e maldades de um homem que não as respeitava? Já vira tantas delas, de todas as idades, belezas, origens. A marca em comum era que pareciam não enxergar que ser surrada não era amor... Não, não era tão simples. Não viam saída e tinham medo, muito medo. Quem é abusado perde um tanto da capacidade de se rebelar e se libertar. Geralmente era preciso muito acompanhamento psicológico e ajuda externa.

"Pronto, Saga. Já fiz alguns curativos, acho que ele já está bem o bastante para falar." Kanon tinha o olhar sério. Não gostava daquelas situações: pessoas abusadas. Era órfão tal como seu irmão gêmeo, exatamente Saga e, por isso, sabia bem o que abuso emocional e físico podia causar. Muitos lares adotivos, muitos pais ausentes, alguns pedófilos. A infância e adolescência de ambos não fora bonita.

"Ele?" Saga virou-se apenas para dar de cara com os olhos verdes mais tristes que já vira em toda a sua vida. O rapaz era bonito, quer dizer, se dava para dizer isso de alguém com o rosto cheio de hematomas, os lábios partidos mas costurados com esmero e alguns arroxeados no pescoço forte que sobressaía na camisa branca agora com manchas de sangue seco. Bom, se é que aquilo era bem uma camisa e... Hum, era melhor Saga parar de olhar daquele jeito.

A camisa tinha um profundo decote em "V", era ajustada ao corpo com mangas longas. O cara era grandão! Não apenas isso. Ele era alto, o corpo parecia em ótima forma a julgar da calça preta justa no corpo e dos ombros imensos. As mãos, com nós dos dedos um pouco feridos, eram grandes. Saga quase engasgou.

"Boa tarde." A voz do rapaz era até bem grave e com forte sotaque. Ele desviava os olhos, o tempo todo e encarava o chão. Humilhação. Saga conhecia bem o perfil. Formara-se em psicologia justamente para entender seu próprio sofrimento na infância e adolescência e talvez fosse um excelente policial por conseguir sentir profunda empatia por quem sofria.

 _I thought that I've been hurt before/_ _But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
_ _Your words cut deeper than a knife  
_ _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life  
_ _Eu achei que tinha sido machucado antes/_ _Mas ninguém jamais me deixou tão dolorido  
_ _Suas palavras fizeram um corte mais fundo do que uma faca  
_ _Agora, preciso de alguém que me sopre a vida novamente_

"Sente-se, por favor. Hum, boa tarde, senhor... Senhor..." Saga olhava para os registros que Kanon havia lhe passado sem conseguir se concentrar muito bem. Um homem? Quem diabos conseguiria espancar um cara daquele tamanho?

"Shura Capri Spani. Obrigado." Shura sentou-se em frente ao computador do tenente responsável por aquele plantão de final de semana.

"Vou deixá-lo aos seus cuidados, Saguinha. Se houver necessidade de mandado de prisão, me avise. Vou adorar prender outro irracional que pensa, ou não pensa, com os punhos." Kanon também fizera psicologia, mas sua área era abuso sexual infantil. No entanto, não suportava violência doméstica. Talvez porque apanhara demais em sua adolescência de um dos muitos pais adotivos que achavam que era apenas a maneira mais correta de educar... Como se educar fosse espancar. Suspirou fundo. "Quer que eu fique, Saga?" Sabia as dores emocionais de Saga. Conhecia o medo dele. Dois relacionamentos abusivos. Estuprado por um namorado aos dezenove anos... Saga tinha histórias. E muita dor.

"São gêmeos, eu presumo." Shura comentou tamborilando os dedos na mesa de tampo de madeira envernizada já bem gasta.

"Sim. Idênticos, ou quase. Minutos de diferença. Eu sou o mais velho. Vamos começar? Saga respondeu com um olhar cheio de preocupação começando a preencher os dados no formulário do boletim de ocorrência. Shura parecia preso numa dor indizível. Ser traído por quem amava. Era cruel! Ah, sim, porque violência era uma traição.

"Os cabelos de vocês são incríveis." Shura tentou sorrir, mas a boca arrebentada não ajudou e uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto bonito. Seu rosto era um conjunto de hematomas e tristeza. "Poderiam fazer propaganda de shampoo e condicionador." Tentou fazer um ar divertido, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo doía. Pior, sua alma doía.

"Precisa de um tempo? Não é fácil quando alguém que a gente ama, ou acha que ama, nos agride. Acredite-me, eu sei." Saga respirou fundo vendo o olhar de pavor surgir nos verdes bonitos do rapaz à sua frente. Medo. Profunda tristeza. Ele compreendia. Infelizmente compreendia.

"Não. Apenas vamos adiante." O rapaz agredido baixou os olhos e depois de um longo suspiro, apenas começou a falar num tom de voz sem força alguma. Shura estava exausto. Cansado de sofrer. Conhecera Dione há cinco anos, numa balada gay. Ele era lindo, sedutor e parecia realmente se importar com ele, um espanhol pobretão que emigrara para a Grécia em busca de uma vida melhor. Dione era italiano e um machão de carteirinha, apesar de gay. "Eu sou assumido, sou bailarino e cuido da minha vida. Ele não é assumido, tem outra vida, dentro do armário e, talvez, odeie ser quem ele é." Um gemido baixo e Shura ajeitou-se na cadeira. Tudo doía.

"Quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo?" Perguntou em voz baixa. Sabia que geralmente a violência doméstica era continuada. Os danos e agravos psíquicos eram severos. A pessoa podia perder tudo... Sua dignidade, sua autoestima. Devastador. Ser abusado por um parceiro, amante, namorado era pior ainda quando se era gay. Já era tão difícil ser "diferente" e ainda ser espancado e sofrer. Já era tão difícil encontrar alguém e, quando se encontrava, ver a pessoa se voltar contra você era destruidor.

"Há quanto o que? Estou com ele há cinco anos."

"Há quanto tempo ele espanca você. Há quanto tempo você aguenta calado porque acha que a culpa é sua?" Saga tinha profundos olhos azuis e sentiu dor física ao ver os olhos verdes encherem de lágrimas. Muitas. Impossíveis de conter.

"Não é assim... Ele não..." Shura balbuciou enquanto soluçava. Humilhação.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under/But I know that I'll make it out alive  
_ _If I quit calling you my lover/Move on  
_ _Sinto que estou afundando/Mas eu sei que sairei desta vivo  
_ _Se eu parar de te chamar de amor/E superar_

"Quer ir a um médico? Não parece muito bem." Saga entendia. Compreendia mais que qualquer um o peso de ser homossexual e de um relacionamento entre iguais que podia ser abusivo e doloroso. Quando ele e Kanon haviam percebido que eram homossexuais, as coisas somente haviam piorado nos lares adotivos. Tiravam sarro de ambos, agrediam ambos. Havia marcas de queimaduras de cigarros nas costas de Saga de um "pai" especialmente educador que dizia que tiraria o demônio da homossexualidade de Saga. A ignorância travestida de religiosidade. Rilhou os dentes. "Eu sou gay, Senhor Shura. Eu compreendo como pode ser complicado. Confie em mim."

As lágrimas desciam sem parar no rosto de Shura enquanto ele contava que era bailarino e professor de dança. Estava dando aulas quando o namorado resolvera ter uma crise de ciúmes e ataca-lo.

"Você é forte. Ele é tão grande assim?" Saga não queria ter feito soar daquela maneira. Sabia que não era questão de força física, era questão de dor emocional, de domínio emocional.

"Preferi não reagir. Ele não é nada razoável quando bebe." Shura pigarreou, sem graça. "Ele só precisa de um tempo. Perdeu seu emprego, as coisas estão difíceis. Ele precisa de mim para ajudá-lo."

Saga conhecia todas aquelas justificativas. Típicas de alguém abusado e torturado por anos. A violência psicológica poderia ser pior que a física. Intimidação, manipulação, humilhação, ameaça. A sensação de isolamento e de não poder recorrer a ninguém. "Ele proibiu você de alguma coisa? Você tem direito de ter sua vida. Um dos traços principais do abuso é uma lista de proibições." Saga sabia que ia por terreno perigoso.

"Ele só quer o meu bem. Afastou-me de pessoas que me atrapalhavam ao se meterem em nossa vida." Shura pigarreou. "Não podemos apenas preencher todos os formulários? Talvez eu deva voltar para casa. Ele vai ficar chateado. Acho que não vou dar queixa. Desculpe tomar seu tempo." Tentou levantar, mas os músculos exauridos o fizeram cair sentado. Derrotado. "Droga..." Murmurou se sentindo um perdedor.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe/I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
_ _And now that I'm without your kisses/I'll be needing stitches  
_ _I'm tripping over myself/I'm aching begging you to come help  
_ _And now that I'm without your kisses  
_ _I'll be needing stitches  
_ _Você observa enquanto eu sangro até parar de respirar/Estou tremendo, caindo de joelhos  
_ _E agora que estou sem seus beijos/Eu precisarei de pontos  
_ _Estou tropeçando pelos cantos/Estou dolorido, preciso da sua ajuda  
_ _E agora que estou sem seus beijos  
_ _Eu precisarei de pontos_

Saga conhecia aquilo também. "Não é sua culpa. Ele vai fazer de novo. Por favor, fique. Não vai melhorar apenas porque você acha que ele não é culpado de nada e que você o provocou, ou que merece. Senhor Shura, por favor, não vá." Saga tinha o olhar cheio de carinho. Aquele caso seria complicado. Não ia deixar aquele homem sair dali direto para seu algoz. "Ele está errado. Você não fez nada errado." Levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa. Abaixou-se até deixar a boca perto do ouvido de Shura. "Estou aqui. Confie em mim."

Todos os sentimentos de Shura estavam mesclados. Confusos. Sentimentos de humilhação, raiva, vergonha e impotência. Sentia-se culpado! Ele quem apanhara e sentia-se... Mal.

"Ele também tortura você psicologicamente? Isso causa mais sofrimento que a dor física, não é mesmo?" Saga ia com cuidado. Sabia que geralmente a depressão dominava quem era abusado e que o risco de suicídio era muito alto.

"E-eu..." Shura soluçou. Estava tão cansado. Tão exausto de apanhar, de sofrer, de ser acusado de algo que não fizera, dos ciúmes indevidos, das bebedeiras, da violência sexual!

"Ele estuprou você?" Saga se agachara em frente a Shura e segurava as duas mãos dele nas suas. "Podemos avalia-lo, pedir uma ordem de restrição e mandar você a um abrigo até ele ser preso."

"Não vou falar sobre isso." Não daquela vez, mas... Muitas outras vezes. Outras dolorosas vezes. Não queria se lembrar. Não queria estar ali.

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame/Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain  
_ _Your bitter heart cold to the touch/Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
_ _I'm left seeing red on my own  
_ _Como a traça atraída pela chama/Você me atraiu, não conseguia perceber a dor  
_ _Seu coração amargo, frio ao toque/Agora, vou colher o que plantei  
_ _Estou aqui sozinho revivendo meus problemas_

"Tenho certeza que você não é alguém que costuma se meter em brigas, é um artista. Deve ter uma alma leve em alguns momentos. Não é sua culpa se ele perdeu o emprego recentemente e se fica bêbado. Pode parecer ridículo, mas alguns homens tem problema com isso, com o fato de que não estão sendo os provedores, mesmo que dividam a cama com outro homem." Saga respirou fundo. "Só posso ajudar se você me ajudar."

Shura ficou em silêncio, soluçando, o corpo inteiro tremendo por alguns momentos. Precisava de ajuda... "Eu não aguento mais..." Seus olhos tristes se prenderam aos de Saga. Ele estava implorando por socorro.

"Estou aqui." Saga não estava sendo nada profissional. Não conseguia evitar. Abraçou o bailarino confuso e consolou-o. Ouviu todos os gemidos, sentiu as lágrimas quentes molhando sua roupa e acarinhou as costas dele. O que estava fazendo?

Salvando alguém. Como queria que o tivessem salvado. Memórias dolorosas. Sentiu os olhos molhados de sua própria dor. Não tivera ninguém. Repetia em seus relacionamentos o modelo de abuso e sofrimento. Também estava cansado.

"Ele sempre diz que sente muito. Sempre pede desculpas. Eu pensei que ele mudaria, que ia ficar tudo bem." Shura murmurava enquanto não conseguia se afastar do abraço forte e seguro do policial.

 _Needle and the thread/Gotta get you out of my head  
_ _Needle and the thread/Gonna wind up dead  
_ _Agulha e linha/Tenho que te tirar de minha cabeça  
_ _Agulha e linha/Vou acabar morto_

"Ele fala que nunca mais vai acontecer. Até ele bater em você, de novo. Você pensa que a culpa é sua e tenta evitar que aconteça. De novo." Saga respondeu sentindo toda a dor de Shura em sua própria alma.

"Ele não está feliz no momento, não consegue emprego. Eu preciso compreender. Ele odeia viver de bicos. Eu me sinto péssimo por ele. Eu queria apenas ser feliz." Shura sentia-se seguro. Confortável. Entendido. Há quanto tempo não se sentia seguro?

"Não há motivo, nem justificativas para alguém bater em você, compreende? Ninguém tem o direito de bater em você. Ninguém." Saga sentia o calor do corpo ligeiramente menor e tão bem feito. Shura era tão lindo e estava tão destroçado. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo..." Não sabia se conseguiria manter a promessa. Queria manter a promessa.

"Não espero que entenda. Lá no fundo o Dione é um bom homem. Apenas está enfrentado uma fase ruim. Eu devia ir..." Shura tentou se afastar e encarou os olhos muito azuis do policial.

"Uma fase ruim não quer dizer que ele pode espancar você. Não volte para ele. Fique aqui. Comigo. Estará seguro, eu prometo. Eu quero prometer." Um gatilho disparou no peito de Saga. Sempre procurara um protetor. Alguém para livrá-lo das dores dos abusos e agora... Ele queria ser o protetor. Seria essa sua redenção?

"Eu sei que ele me ama, porque ele me diz isso o tempo todo." Shura insistiu, mas no fundo... Não acreditava mais. Não queria mais.

Saga se afastou um pouco e pigarreou, sabia que havia algo estranho acontecendo. Ele e Shura... Havia... conexão. "Todos dizem isso, todos mesmo. Até que a pessoa que eles diziam amar chega embrulhada em plástico preto em direção ao necrotério. Vamos, preste queixa contra seu namorado e nos deixe tirá-lo de sua vida. Deixe-me tirá-lo de sua vida."

"Eu... Preciso dele." Shura agonizava. Era muito difícil.

"Não, o que você precisa é se livrar dele, antes que morra. É uma situação impossível, Shura. Não é sua culpa. O agressor é ele. Que tal me deixar ajudar? Por favor?" Sua voz soou mais doce do que pretendia e não conseguiu desviar quando Shura o beijou buscando conforto, alento, lenitivo. Simplesmente o abraçou mais forte e o beijou carinhosamente, fazendo pequenos carinhos nas costas bem feitas.

Após alguns momentos, o beijo terminou e Shura ficou ali, encostado no peito de Saga, sem se mover, sem saber o que fazer.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe/I'm shaking, falling onto my knees  
_ _(Falling on my knees)  
_ _And now that I'm without your kisses/I'll be needing stitches  
_ _(And I'll be needing stitches)  
_ _I'm tripping over myself/I'm aching begging you to come help  
_ _(Begging, "baby, please")  
_ _And now that I'm without your kisses/I'll be needing stitches  
_ _Você observa enquanto eu sangro até parar de respirar/Estou tremendo, caindo de joelhos  
_ _(Caindo de joelhos)  
_ _E agora que estou sem seus beijos/Eu precisarei de pontos  
_ _(E eu precisarei de pontos)  
_ _Estou tropeçando pelos cantos/Estou dolorido, preciso da sua ajuda  
_ _(Implorando, querida, por favor)  
_ _E agora que estou sem seus beijos/Eu precisarei de pontos_

"Desculpe. Isso foi... Inapropriado." Saga falou com voz calma. "Tudo que você não precisa é se sentir culpado por algo. Quer que chame outro policial? Acredito que perdi minha objetividade." O gosto de Shura em sua boca, a necessidade de proteger outrem de tudo que já sofrera. A dor. A solidão.

"Não, isso foi perfeito." Shura estava vulnerável e o sabia. Já esquecera o que era um beijo apaixonado sem cobranças. "Me salve..." Murmurou com voz sumida e com o olhar cheio de medo, paixão, fragilidade. "Não me deixe." Era adulto, era forte, mas simplesmente precisava de alguém, de amor, de carinho. Não queria mais o que tivera pelos anos anteriores.

"Você está acabando comigo..." Saga murmurou antes de envolver Shura em outro abraço e beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Não conseguia evitar. Era como se todas as dores de ambos colidissem e formassem algo tão extremo quanto um big bang.

Dione foi processado e preso. Shura aceitou fazer terapia e Saga... Saga nunca o deixou.

Dois anos depois estavam casados...

* * *

Para quem se aposentou da carreira de ficwriter, até que ando ativa. A ideia é dividir histórias importantes, feitas com todo carinho, sobre orgulho LGBT pois tivermos o mês do orgulho e vejo poucas fanfics abordando temas mais sérios. Espero que ajude alguém a se livrar de um abusador. Procurem ajuda. A culpa não é de vocês.


End file.
